


After the Daisies

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I wrote the <i>Daisies</i>, and I wrote a next part to it - I just forgot it’s on my native, someday maybe I translate it - and this one is the following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Daisies

Tim spotted Jason when he was a few blocks far, but he didn’t give any sign about it. He didn’t even turn towards the man when the Red Hood landed near him and walked next to him.

„Hi Red,” Jason greeted Tim. He didn’t answer.

„What do you want?” he asked finally and turned to took at the man.

Jason grinned at him. „I brought you a present.”

Tim gave him a look. „I don’t want more daisies,” he said a bit cold. Jason didn’t get offended, he just laughed softly.

„It’s not flowers,” he answered, still grinning. Tim narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t say any word. Jason took a small package out of a pocket of his jacket and he extended it towards Tim. He was still silent, but he took the package and he opened it. He felt his cheeks turned bright red, even the tip of his ears were burning – and he was grateful to the cowl to hide it from Jason – as he realised what was the gift. A bright red lace panties. He glared up at Jason, and the man was grinning at him madly.

„This is not funny, Jason,” he commented.

„Well, this is not a joke,” the man answered, then he leaned to Tim. „I want you to wear these tomorrow when we go on a date.”

„A date?” Tim echoed. Still not funny. „I don’t want to date with you.”

Jason gave him another grin, it was playful. „I’ll pick you up.”

Jason left before Tim could answer or protest.

xxx

Tim was nervous all day. Jason didn’t say when will he pick him up – and oh, yes, he was sure he didn’t lie, and he was sure he will come. He had too much fun to tease him, and Tim didn’t want to admit, but he liked that too. He liked the way Jason treated him, the way they gamed without exchanging words and oh, yes, he waited Jason to pick him up.

When he stepped out from the Wayne Tech’s building, Jason was waiting for him. Tim felt he blushed and he pretended he didn’t care.

„Hey Tim,” Jason greeted him and stepped to him. Tim looked away.

„Hey,” he answered, almost just mumbled. Jason reached out for him and gently placed his palm on the younger’s waist.

„You’re ready? Can we go?” He asked and tried to muffle a grin.

„Go where?” Tim asked back.

„To my place,” Jason purred. Tim blushed and he was sure Jason noticed it. „I want to see you in the panties.”

„Stop teasing me,” Tim said and Jason laughed softly.

„I’m not teasing you,” the man said and he kissed gently Tim’s neck under his earlobe. The young man shivered and he closed his eyes. Damn it.

„Let’s go.”

Jason’s current place was neat and clean. Tim looked around and hummed.

„I won’t lie, Timmy,” Jason started after they kicked off their shoes. „I wanted to cook dinner for you, I really intended, but I want to see you wearing the underwear so badly.” He placed his hands on Tim’s waist and pulled him closer. „So…” He tilted his head. „Let me unwrap you from your suit.” He pulled him even closer, his lips brushed Tim’s lips.

„I–”

„You don’t want?” Jason chuckled. „If that’s true, you wouldn’t be here.”

Tim didn’t answer. He couldn’t admit it. He let his body talk instead of his (sane and rational) mind. He closed his eyes and he kissed Jason. The man’s lips were soft and hard in the same time. He opened them and kissed Tim. It was much softer, sweeter and caring than Tim expected. He pressed to Jason and he kissed him harder and rougher. Jason allowed himself a short smile before he kissed Tim back eagerly and nipped at his lower lip. He grabbed the younger man’s jacket and he took it off. Tim didn’t protest. They kept kissing and nipping at each other’s lips while Jason shephered Tim to the bedroom. Once the were there, he pushed the other down on the bed. Tim moaned softly and he watched as Jason started working on his pants. He was quick and competent. He undid the button and the zipper and he pulled the pants down.

„Seems you excited too to wearing them,” he commented with a playful grin. Tim did as Jason asked him, and he wore the red lace panties under his office suit. By the time Jason took off his pants, Tim was already semi-hard. He didn’t answer. He won’t admit he did felt sexy.

„Look good on you,” Jason purred and he run his fingers through the fabric on Tim’s hips. Then he leaned and breathed a kiss on the middle of it and he could feel Tim grew totally hard. Jason chuckled, he stroked the bulg in the panties, then he give him another kiss, then he licked it. Tim moaned. Jason kept kissing and licking him through the lace and Tim tried to muffle his moans.

„I want to hear you,” the man mumbled, but he didn’t stop. He licked the tip, then he pulled away. „Turn around and lift your pretty ass, please.”

And Tim obeyed. Jason placed himself behind him and pulled the panties slightly down. „I will eat you out,” he whispered. Tim still couldn’t answer, he just nodded to sign Jason he heard him, he understood him, but he wasn’t sure he saw it. It didn’t matter. And then he felt Jason’s hot breath on his skin, then a soft kiss on his hole. He bit back a sigh, and right after he felt Jason’s hot and wet tongue. He licked him and Tim moaned. Jason kissed him and licked and lapped, and Tim kept moaning and panting, his legs were shaking.

„J-Jason,” he panted. The man reached forward and he stroked Tim’s erection through the lace. He could feel Tim was wet at the tip and it had the same affect on him like the aphrodisiacs. „Jason!” Tim moaned. Jason smiled, then he pushed a finger in next to his tongue. Tim moaned loudly.

„Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Jason mumbled. He kept his finger still, but not his tongue. He was still licking Tim slowly and sensual.

Tim shook his head. „N-no,” he moaned. „I’m okay.” Jason grinned for a short, then he started to move his finger in and out. Tim whimpered and Jason fingered him while he was licking him too. The younger man’s fingers curled into fists around the sheets, he panted the man’s name. Jason pulled away slightly.

„Timmy…” The man whispered. „May I?” He asked raking his teeth down on one of Tim’s buttcheeks. Tim was about to agree. To agree with anything Jason says – but then: „Don’t answer,” the man mumbled, then he pulled away and grabbed Tim’s ankles. He layed on his back and pulled the younger man over himself - Tim didn’t even had time to protest or moan, he just blinked at Jason. The man was panting softly and bare lust burnt in his eyes and Tim found it very sexy.

Jason reached a hand out for him. „Come here,” he whispered placing a hand on the back of Tim’s head and he pulled him down into a kiss. Tim was more than grateful to kiss the man back, he kissed rough and hungry, nipping into Jason’s lips or tongue for time to time.

Jason wasn’t lazy either. He led his free hand down on Tim’s butt and he pushed a finger into him. He thrust it slowly. „Stroke me,” he asked the other against his lips. Tim felt he blushed and he looked at Jason’s groin. He didn’t noticed when the man got rid of his pants, but by the time he asked Tim, his pants weren’t on him and he could see his hard cock. Tim’s mouth went dry. He reached out and he wrapped his fingers around the base. It was so freaking hot and hard. He moaned – and then Jason started to move his fingers faster and harder. Tim closed his eyes and he shivered. He started to stroke Jason, then he stopped, but just to push his own cock to the man’s and stroke themselves together.

Jason kept Tim close, he panted into his mouth, he kissed the younger man time to time deep and short. Tim moaned Jason’s name, he whispered it a little later, then he came. Hard, body shivering. Jason came seconds later, pushing his finger as deep inside Tim as he could.

Tim dropped himself on top of Jason panting. The man stroked his hair. „Next time I’ll fuck you hard,” he whispered then he kissed Tim’s temple. Tim didn’t answer. „We can order something to eat. Or I really can try to cook something. I also have chocolate cake in the fridge,” Jason continued. „Happy Valentine’s.”

Tim picked up his head. He stared at Jason. „W-What?”

„It’s Valentine’s Day,” Jason explained.

„Oh,” Tim said. He looked away and it was obvious he was thinking. So Jason asked him on a „date” because of the Valentine’s Day? It was… kind. On Jason’s way. He cleared his throat and he looked at the man.

„You really mean this seriously?” Tim asked. „I mean– I mean I don’t have problem to… being… fuck buddies if we both agree and if this is the right phrase, you know what I mean…  
(Jason was trying his best to hide his chuckle)  
I mean… the dating…”

„Yeah.”

„You want to date with me?”

Jason sighed. „Listen, Timmy, it’s not that hard. Call it whatever you want, I just don’t want you to have sex with anyone else but me. And sometimes having a cup of coffee or eating together won’t hurt.” He smiled.

Tim was silent for a short. „And Valentine’s Day has any meaning to you?”

The man shook his head smiling. „Nothing. I just thought you would appreciate it.” He reached out for the nightstand and he got a cigarette. He started to smoke. „You can stay here for the night,” he said and he exhaled the smoke. He pulled Tim closer. „So, you want some cake, babe?”

Tim stared at Jason and he felt he blushed madly. Jason blinked.

„What? You don’t?” he asked, then he exhaled the smoke. He frowned. „I thought you would like it.”

Tim’s lips parted, he wanted to answer, but he couldn’t. He closed his mouth, then he opened them again. Jason grinned at him, then he leaned to him. „You liked I called you babe?” he asked, still grinning.

„I–”

„Yeah, you. And now I’ll kiss you, babe,” Jason whispered, then he did as he said. He pressed his lips to Tim’s, licked them gently asking for entrance – and Tim let him. His tongue welcomed Jason’s and he kissed him back sensual.

Tim breathed deep and slowly after they parted and he opened his eyes lazyly. „Get me a pizza and some of that cake,” he whispered. Jason chuckled and he suppressed the butt.

„You’ll get it, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
